It's Haunting
by Fang-delight
Summary: The past keeps haunting, but Sky doesn't seem to mind.


Author's notes: I was having a bad day. And I caught into watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer re-runs. That's how I ended up with this story in my head. So for those of you who seen the show. There's a couple of revences here that you might know.

WARNING: Violence, and sexual content are noted. So you are warned!

Anyway without further adieu...

* * *

The past always comes back to haunt us whether we like it or not.

It could either be good or bad, depends on how you interpret it. Mostly it's how you deal with it.

You could either look at it, shudder at it, than spit at how cruel and stupid it was. Or you could look at it, and say yes that happen, and move on.

I learn to do that a lot now of days, ever since I moved to Magix. I didn't expect to meet the horror and future I now face. But it all ends up that way, ever since I walked in Saladdin's office. I'm a destine prince that's supposed to fight evil and all its humanity.

Really it could be any other prince, but no it had to be me. And yes, I denied it as soon as I figured it out. But it was haunting me everywhere I go.

That's how I met Tecna and Helia.

They we're best friends that been together for a long time, then I showed up. I was new and unsure and they satisfied all my questionable needs. I never had friends like them ever since Stella and Brandon. But for some reason, they liked me. Taught me everything I needed to know about the secrets of Magix and the world.

So I ended up fighting the monster's, evil wizards and witches, and any other demon that came lurking around.

But I never did it alone, Tecna and Helia always came. Always helping, we were the original team.

I miss those days.

Then soon Timmy and Flora came after. Flora had a great power, a power which got out of control for her liking. And Helia was learning more about different power techniques and secrets. He was able to solve her problems, and find her heart as well.

Timmy was different he was average kid who was just trying to get by in school. But he was the smartest kid in the city.

That's how Saladdin asked Timmy to join our crew. Tecna didn't like it at first, she was jealous that someone other than her was the smartest in our group. But soon they found a friendship, and soon they found a connection, and the rest is history.

I guess you could say I was the odd man out of the group, since all of them were together. But I didn't mind I was satisfied. I had no problem, without anyone. I already had an enough to deal with, with all the monsters.

But ironically I met both a girl and a monster at the same time.

I patrol around the sheets every now and hunting different threats. We all took our patrols, but since I was _the prince _I mostly did it. That and I knew they rather be with each other.

Of course I walk into a dark alley, and what do you know.

There's a monster.

She was beautiful, _still is._

Long fiery hair, breathing taking blue eyes, and glowing skin. Her clothes were an all, black dress that looked too much hookerish. But I guess I liked the danger in her.

Beautiful.

That was another word to describe her. But there's lots of other words, dangerous, deceiving, loving, caring, and Bloom.

When I saw her, I didn't think much. She looked like an average girl, and that's what I thought. An average girl, dressed a little too fancy, that happen to be walking in a dark alley.

Yep, I was just your average dumb blonde back then.

I greeted her when I saw her she smiled and greeted me back. Then I walked on, that was supposed to be that, till she called my name.

"Oh Prince Sky of the Evil and Unwanted."

I froze.

"We waited a long time to meet you."

"We?"

Suddenly she wasn't alone. Two more figures stood beside her.

Later I learned that their names were Layla and Nabu. They were Bloom's most trusted colleges. I learned to like them later on, but they never stayed long, they only came around when Bloom needed them.

"We come to let you know that great evil is coming."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just say I kind of like you."

It was more than _like _I fell in love with her soon.

She was an evil dangerous witch until Nabu and Layla found her and gave her a soul. Nabu and Layla were a known power couple around the world. They like to think of themselves as wrong righters, they turned all the wrong things in the world good. And what do you know? Bloom's part of the wrong. Somehow Layla and Nabu saw something special in her, and decided to keep her as their own. That's how Bloom became a fairy. But she wasn't fairy by heart deep down she was still a monster.

Though I understood her, and somehow she understood me. We've been with each other for months, at first it was just business then lust, then love.

"I think I'm in love with you." I told her for the first time. We were in my bed after we've spend our first night together. And I didn't mean to say it, it just slip out.

She rolled over facing me her arm supported her face as she smiled playfully at me. Her hair was messy into a fiery pit her make-up was drawn all over face after our night. But I didn't care, she never looked more beautiful. "Do you even know what love is?"

I didn't take it offence by the way she looked at me. "Every time I'm with you."

"That's something a prince would say."

I shrugged, "Well I am a prince." I rolled on top of her, smiling brightly. "And princes do get the lovely girls in the end."

"I'm not as lovely as you think." She sighed.

I sighed as well I knew there we're darkness in her. Darkness that Nabu, Layla, nor I could get rid of. And she hated it. But I tried so damn hard to make her forget.

But I never could, and she never tried. Like I said, the past haunts us. It's only up to us to decide how to deal with it.

Bloom looked at me, now I don't know what she saw she just simply played with my hair pulled me close and whispered. "I love you," then she kissed me passionately.

Then I wasn't the odd man anymore. Not for a long time. Then soon after that evil that was supposed to be coming. Well…

That was Stella and Brandon.

I knew them ever since I was little. Brandon was my best friend, and I loved him. Then he fell in love with Stella. Which I supported them without a problem. Except that fact that Stella was a princess, and her parents would be outrage if they found out she was dating a squire.

So I lied for them, I told them I was Stella's boyfriend. So every night when I would 'take Stella out', she and Brandon would be together. The plan was fine for a couple of months, but the lies were getting harder to keep.

Each minute her parents were waiting for me to purpose to her. I tried hard to avoid it, but it caught up to me.

Her parents were already announcing our engagement universe wide. They even had the wedding date, and everything. I couldn't lie anymore.

So I told, I told Stella's parents everything. And to say they were angry was an understatement.

They were furious.

They were so furious that they force Brandon out of town. And once that wasn't an enough, they force a hit crew to kill Brandon. I didn't think they would be that angry with this. I didn't know what to do I tried to help Brandon as much as I could till I heard Stella murder her parents.

I didn't think she had it in her, or that Brandon would let her. But it all made sense after.

Stella was helping Brandon escape another town, when her parents discovered where he was. When, they came upon the Trix. The Trix were willing to hide them. The Trix were known criminals world, wide till they finally got put in the Omega by Stella's parents. They hated them with a pure passion. And they filled Stella's and Brandon's minds with darkness. Not only that but their souls as well.

I can't tell you if Stella and Brandon wanted the darkness, or was forced to have it. But the darkness the Trix pulled on them was dark an enough for Stella to commit murder.

That's when I stopped helping them, and that's when Brandon swore he'll have his vengeance over me.

Finally they came, and they didn't come alone.

Riven came with them.

Riven was a strange kind of person. He spent most of his life looking for a child hood friend.

I don't know what was so special about this person that caused him to look for her all those years? But he didn't care where he would go or who he would end up with, when it came to looking for her.

Riven heard that this girl was with the Trix. He went to go look for her when he discovered that she had left them. They didn't know where she had gone, but Stella and Brandon offered to help him look if he helped them.

Now Riven had nothing against me till Musa came along.

That's when everything took a turn for the worst.

Musa was this sexy ball of mystery. She was brutality honest, and did whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased.

Even when Musa came, it wasn't much of an introduction, she walked in said her name then asked if we had a guitar.

But the whole reason she was there was because of Bloom.

Abruptly when Bloom was a witch, she found Musa. A thief who was the best on the streets, she used Musa to help her gain the ultimate power.

She was the first girl that was a friend to Musa. And it was Bloom using her and throwing her away in the end.

It was a lack of an understatement to say that Musa wasn't hurt about it. She heard about Bloom's transformation and wanted to take advantage of it.

She tortured Bloom with words, physical action, anything that would hurt Bloom. Finally, Musa got her revenge, Bloom thought she hurt too many people and decided she wasn't ready for a relationship. So she ran off with Layla and Nabu.

She wouldn't tell me where she was going, just that she was gone.

To say I was hurt isn't saying much. I was heart, broken and I took it out brutally. I fought with whatever Stella and Brandon threw at me, I shied away from my friends. But most of all I took it out on Musa.

I'd blamed her for the reason why Bloom left. I called her names, argued with her I once caught myself thinking of ways to blame Musa for.

I was a bully to her, and I hate that I was.

But the way Musa took it was different she was brutally honest and said things to me that I never bothered to say to myself.

And maybe that's why I kept looking for her.

She noticed things that no one noticed, and she said things the way they were, whether I liked it or not. She said them anyway.

I guess I liked that about her she was the opposite of Bloom. And maybe that is what made me do this. I found her wondering around an abandon house when I came to her. She told me that I was just wondering around waiting for Bloom. I got mad and said something defense, she retort before it was cut off.

I don't know what it was maybe it was the way her lips moved. Or that gleam in her eyes that pulled sexuality, or maybe it was because I wanted too.

I kissed her hard and brutal, and she kissed me back.

That's when it led to something.

At first it was just sex, she and I were okay with that. But somehow it led to something more.

After when we were done, neither of us would get up and leave the next morning before the either one woke up. No we just stayed in bed telling each other the random things. Sometimes we fought, sometimes we actually talk, sometimes we said nothing.

We were fine with that.

I found out things about her, that no one would ever knew. Her mother died, and she took care of her father till her father tried to sell her into sex slavery. She escaped and became a thief till Bloom found her and used her. Then she met the Trix, they said she was going to be their forth, Musa wanted to belong, so she was eager to be a part of a family. But soon after the Trix found Stella and Brandon, they didn't want Musa anymore. Soon Musa found Valtor and became in love with him, till he tried to kill her.

Everyone used her, and she didn't want that anymore. She vowed to take revenge on her father but he was already dead, so Bloom would be her first on her list.

But since she already succeeded getting rid of Bloom, I never understood why she stayed.

She also talked about Riven a lot.

He was her best friend, and she was the girl he'd been looking for.

They were best friends ever since they were kids, until Musa's dad sold her. She loved him a lot she knew that he was in town. But she was ashamed of what she became that she couldn't face him. She was afraid he wouldn't like her, and have nothing to do with her. She rather not see him at all, then face his rejection.

And maybe that's why I didn't tell her that Riven was looking for her. Or at least that's what I like to tell myself.

I still wanted her, she was so addicting that I couldn't bear to let her go. I was afraid if she knew that Riven were here, she run off with him and leave me. It was a selfish act, and I knew that. But I needed her.

I was using her.

And that's why Riven hated me. He knew that I was hiding something, he knew that she was here, and there was something that I wasn't telling him.

Even though how much he threaten, and bruised me, I still didn't tell until…

One night while Musa and I had our fun, she said something that I would never except from her.

"I love you Sky."

"What?"

There was no reason for her to love me. And I never understood till this day, never will.

"I love you,"

"Musa"-

"Sky," She looked me straight in my eyes, and swore she saw right through me. And that's what hurt the most. "I know what you're doing." She said, "You're doing what all the others have done. You're using me."

I froze.

She laughed at my expression, "I get that now," She whispered, "That's what everybody does. My father, Bloom, the Trix, Valtor, and now you."

"Musa"-

"I'm not mad, not anymore. Took me awhile to figure it out. But the only reason I'm here is to make people feel good, and I'm okay with that now. I make them feel good and they make me feel…_needed_."

I never liked the way she said that.

"And I still love you all in the end." She laughed bitterly, "Bloom may be a bitch but damn it if she needed"-

She didn't continue, by the way she was holding back tears, laughing at herself. "Sure I may be love's bitch but at least I'm honest about it."

This time she didn't hold the tears, I still feel bad not knowing what anything other to do but hold her. "Musa maybe this whole love thing isn't"-

She laughed before I could continue. "Sky when I say I love you. It isn't about me or anything else really. It's just me saying I love you. Simple as that."

I don't know why I blurted it out, maybe it was because I felt guilty for what I did. Guilty for what I did to Musa, to Riven, Brandon and Stella, and betraying Bloom.

So I said it, I told Musa about Riven.

And she was angry at me for not telling her in the first place. But then we had made up sex so it was all good.

But Musa words haunted me.

The way I became ever since Bloom left was killing me. I didn't like who I was, and I wanted to destroy myself. So I thought there was only one way for me to have closure.

To find Bloom.

I asked Tecna and Helia if they could help my search. It ended up taking Flora and Timmy's help as well to search for her. But eventually we found her living in a mansion on Earth in Gardenia with Layla and Nabu.

I confronted her, told her the pain that she put me through, and decided it to end it like that. But it didn't, it hurt worse for both of us. But that's when she told me greater evil is coming, that everyone will have to solve our differences if we wanted to survive.

The Black Wizards were taking over. They wanted nothing more than to destroy the world.

So I brought Bloom back, and it didn't go so well.

Tecna and Helia didn't like the fact that Bloom was back, by the way I acted before. Musa hated it they both fought each other out of jealousy. But still I came to see Musa every night. Which infuriated Riven at some points, Riven was very close to killing me. But Musa still let me through the door.

As for Brandon and Stella…

They were determined to kill me.

Every chance they got they took it.

I wanted to make up, I really did. I didn't know that Stella's parents would be so cruel. I knew they knew that but they blamed me for their mistake anyway.

I didn't ask Layla or Nabu to do this, but they did anyway. They gave Stella's and Brandon's souls back.

And the rest was history, I had them back.

And together they helped fight the Black Wizards.

But even though we had a team, I still had some unsolved business.

Bloom found me.

Timmy and Flora found the Amulet of Silver. It was supposed to help destroy the Black Wizard's. But we didn't know where it was, or how to active it. Bloom left with Nabu and Layla searching for it. I couldn't say I missed her, after all the time I was spending with Musa. But I think she missed me.

She came to me holding the amulet proudly. "The amulet can only work if wore by a champion." She said, and without another word she placed it in my hands.

We didn't say anything, we didn't have too. When I looked up, I saw the desperation in her eyes. She wanted forgiveness but she also wanted everything I had.

That's when I realized I couldn't give it to her anymore.

So without another word I left.

She figured it out eventually.

I went to go to see Tecna and Helia. Turns out our time was running short, the Black Wizards were already approaching their army.

I had one night left, thought I might spend it well.

I knock on the door.

Musa answered of course, she always answered. But this time it was different, and I couldn't understand why.

"I have something for you." I said,

She laughed till she saw what was in my hands.

"The Amulet of Silver." She whispered in a gaze.

"Yes", I nodded, "There's only one problem."

She lifted her eyes questionably.

"It could only be worn by a champion."

It took her awhile to register what my words meant, but she answered sputtering her words. "I-I don't understand? W-Why not give it to Helia, or Tecna, Bloom even."

I didn't answer instead I placed it in her hands. "I already know a champion."

Her smile was radiant.

And that's what made me say the words I've been dying to say.

"I love you."

I didn't realize it till then, that I cared about her so much. She was always there, she figured me out when no one else couldn't. I just…_needed _her.

"I want to spend my last night with you." And it was the brutal truth.

I waited a hard awkward minutes, till Musa finally blinked then smiled softly. And her words still haunt me till this day.

"No you don't. But thanks for saying it."

She put on the amulet then turned around and walked away.

You could say I didn't take her words well. After all that did felt like one of the most honest things in my life, yet still one of the most embarrassing moments ever.

I felt like a fool, so I blabber like a fool. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean I confess my love to you! And that's all you can say! You're just like Bloom! Just deceiving and tricking me into believing"-

But my voice got caught in my throat as I stared at her. She sat on the bed patting the spot beside her with that radiant smile still on her face.

So I sat next to her, and she held my hand.

She let out a sigh, sometimes swinging our hands back and forth, or gently rubbing my knuckles. I didn't dare say anything, and she knew I wasn't so finally she spoke. "You know how long I've been dying to hear you say that."

I least grunted to show my indication.

She sighed, "But now that's it here. I rather not hear you lie."

"I'm not Musa! I just said"-

She shushed me, so I shut up.

"Sky you know how they say when you get older you get wiser."

I nodded.

"Even though how corny that sounds it still true. And I found out even though no matter how much fun it is being the shadows. It's about time for me to move out and stop hiding. I wanna live and love Sky. I don't wanna be used anymore."

"It's Riven isn't it?"

She didn't lie.

"It's about that time." Was all she said.

At that moment I was hurt. After all I spend many of my nights with her, confessed a lot of things to her. But it wasn't till I left her was when I realized she was right.

She smiled, "You can spend _this _night with me. But the _next _night you're going to have to spend it with someone else. Since they have to take care of your drunken ass after we celebrate our victory tomorrow."

And I laughed.

She laughed too, rubbing her leg against mine. "So for the rest of the night…I've been wanting to do this all day." She purred.

"What?" I asked skeptical,

She jumped up almost scaring me by her sudden mood change. She moved to the center of the bed with a remote in her hands, beaming at me. "I never seen _Toy Story _wanna watch it with me?"

I laughed at how childish it was, and nodded moving closer to her on the bed. She didn't mind that I placed my head on her shoulder, holding her like a child with a teddy bear. She just patted my head and said, "It's all going to get better soon."

It was one of the best nights of my life.

The next night, we fought the Black Wizards.

And like any other evil creature. It tried to feed off us and destroy us. But we were too powerful together. Musa'a amulet worked. And we destroyed the Black Wizards, and won in the end.

That's when I started thinking about all the things that been haunting me in the past to get me this far.

I smiled.

* * *

REVIEWS:)


End file.
